spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
'Girls Night Out'
'Girls Night Out' is the first Basket Sponge short from Season 3. It was supposed to be written by James, but he was unable to do it, and Ghastly had to do it. Plot A deleted compl. scene from the episode Person-ality. Well, I didn't write it. But fixed it up. Transcript women of the team are all on a hill as they witness LeBron and the male gang in the gym. SpongeBob auidable: It wasn't my joke. I think one of the women thought of that. LeBron auidable: Yeah, but one of them is different, the other one only speaks Japanese. Serleen: Why are we spying on them? Ruby: Because we have to. We have to know what is going on now. MissHannahMinx: I know what is going on. They're going all on jokes. Stupid one-liners as they always do. Ruby: You know what, it's lovely to hear you talk some English. MissHannahMinx: It's my first and only language. I learnt Japanese over years and years. Ruby: You know what, we don't have to do all of this. Let's go on a girls night out! leaves the hill as MissHannahMinx and Serleen move from the places. Ruby: First on our list is... arrive in her apartment, on the same street complex as LeBron's. Ruby: Ordering food from places. Doesn't matter about the price, I have a credit card that is unlimited, thanks to my brother and older sister. calls the Chum Bucket to order. Ruby: Hello, can I order 3 Buckets of Chum, 3 Chum Patties; 3 Plank Fries and 3 large Chum Sodas? Server: Coming up. Ruby: Thank you. the phone. Now, the next thing to do is to troll someone. I have a official Squidward FishBook account because someone banned his. types to Sandy who is active. Squidward's Message: I want some pics of you know what. sends it. laptop beeps as she receives a message on FishBook. Sandy: Squidward. I'm not giving you pictures of my ass. types the answer. Sandy's Message: Do that again and I will arrest you myself. Ruby: Oh well, if you want it that way. I won't respond. looks at the shrine of pictures of a boy and girl. MissHannahMinx: Who are these two in the pictures? Ruby: Oh. It's my brother and older sister that I mentioned. My brother, who is now dead was called Ash. He died from LeBron. My older sister, was named Alex or she was liked to be called Venice; after the city because she loved the city when she was young. door is knocked by a person from the Chum Bucket staff who is trying to deliver the food to Ruby, she opens the door and hands over the cash as the staff member leaves. Ruby: So let us start to eat our food and watch the match. MissHannahMinx: There was a match on? Ruby: Us... against the Sting Rays. Let's just watch! turns the TV on as the short ends. Trivia *This short was made as JamesAdventures had to cut out these scenes in the episode because it didn't make sense and was a bit too long in the whole episode to be put in. I had to re-write a couple of lines because they don't make sense. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Shorts Category:2015